The purposes of this project are to identify and evaluate procedures for use in smoking cessation which may enhance maintenance of cessation. Preparatory to addressing these general purposes, we have developed a generally acceptable cessation program which a) includes no aversive conditioning, b) lasts two weeks (seven meetings) prior to cessation, and, c) reliably leads to initial cessation rates of 90 to 95%. Having established this program, we are exploring various approaches to maintenance, including incentive management, structural or familial or social support, self-control skills, cognitive approaches to minimizing impact of temporary relapses, and stress management and related procedures from behavior therapy. All subjects have smoked at least 5 years, are at least 21 years old, and smoke at least one pack per day. As a result, subjects to date have smoked an average of 22 years and smoke, pretreatment, an average of 32 cigarettes per day. Assessment of validity of self-reports of smoking is by thiocyanate from saliva. Impact of cessation is assessed in terms of pulmonary function, cardiorespiratory response to mild activity, CO in expired air, and self-reports of positive changes in activity, health, etc. Procedures common to all treatments utilized include target-date quitting, self-contol training, cue extinction (see below), self-monitoring and graphing of urges to smoke following cessation, and, in some programs, relaxation training and contingency contracting. During the two weeks prior to cessation, Cue Extinction entails systematically breaking the associations between strong cues and smoking. Also, subjects smoke one cigarette at normal pace, concentrating on nothing other than the physical sensations it provokes, demonstrating that, short of social and environmental cues, smoking is not pleasurable. This focussed smoking is carried out in meetings plus twice daily in the precessation phase. With these procedures, or with self-control training, we find abstinence rates of approximately 30% across several studies at six-month follow-up with no aversive treatment and with subjects who smoke more and have smoked longer than those in most published studies. Amount smoked and number of years smoked have been found by others to be inversely related to success in cessation programs.